With the rapid development of display technologies, touch screen panels are frequently used in our daily life. Manufacturers generally use a design of a single electrically conductive layer to fabricate the touch panels to reduce the fabricating cost. That is, a single metal layer is deposited on a substrate, and then a touch electrode is formed through a patterning process. In such a design, due to different refractive indices of the single electrically conductive layer and the substrate, reflectance by the metal will make the pattern of the metal touch electrode visible to users, thereby compromising the visual effect of the touch panel. Due to the above fact, an anti-reflection layer is needed, which will again increase both the complexity of the fabricating process and the fabrication cost of the touch panel. Moreover, the effect of the anti-reflection layer is too limited to effectively improve the visual effect of the touch panel.